Nonvolatile memory, such as flash memory, is capable of retaining digital information until the memory is erased. Due to its high reliability, density, and speed, as well as its low cost and power consumption, flash memory is well-positioned to meet the increasing performance requirements of the wireless device industry.
Security for nonvolatile memory is an important consideration as wireless devices such as mobile telephones and handheld computers adopt color screens, cameras, Web browsing, video, and music capabilities as standard features. In particular, it is important to provide security measures for protecting nonvolatile memory from infection by computer viruses to prevent corruption and/or loss of data files and operational code. Therefore, there is a need for systems and techniques to provide improved virus protection for nonvolatile memory.